Of Days Gone By
by FullmetalTobi
Summary: The mushroom war is still raging as Oo forms. As Simon struggles to escape the demon threatening to take him over, it's up to Fionna to care for her children. Who are these small beings, yet to know what kind of world they were born into? Will Simon ever be able to keep the Ice king in check, and maybe even reunite with Marceline?
1. Chapter 1

**Fionna's Pov**

My breath caught in my throat as I ran, clutching little bundle of cloth in my arms. _I will watch over you forever little one, _I cooed silently to it. A small hand shot out and I caressed it in my own. I kissed it as I continued my retreat. I had to reach the forest.

I just had to.

I felt my heart jolt as I ran. No! Not now, why does it have to do this now? My breathing became more ragged as it skipped every so often. How was I going to make it like this?

"Fionna!"

I heard Simon call my name from a few feet behind, "Don't stop, don't you dare stop! We're almost there!" I turned for a moment and glimpsed him scooping my little girl running beside him, keeping a tight hold on her. _We're fine, _I thought, breathing heavily, trying to calm myself, _Simon is here, he can protect us. Everything is going to be–_

My thoughts were cut off as an ear-splitting screech sounded throughout the wreckage of the city. "Simon, he's found us!" I called back to him, fingering the bright pink diamond sword at my hip, "How much farther until we reach the forest?" I slowed for only heartbeat to let him catch up. He looked down at the holo-watch attached to his pale blue wrist, "We still have at least three miles," He hissed, frustrated, through gritted teeth. As he said this another howl could be heard from behind, closer this time. "We don't have three miles," I growled, stopping in my tracks and whirling around.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, "Don't you dare forget that you have _two_ small children to think about!" I hesitated, my hand already gripping my sword. "I have to do this, I'm the only one who can stop him, maybe even," my voice faltered as my words were caught in my throat. I looked up at him, pleading with my eyes, "Maybe even save him." Simon looked away sadly, refusing to meet my eyes. "That's not possible and you know it," he said, putting my daughter on the ground, clutching her hand protectively. "But I have to try!" I protested, holding the bundle in my arms tighter. Simon's temper flared, "I won't let you endanger two young, precious lives, because you can't see the facts!" He stared at me defiantly. In his eyes I could see he had made up his mind about something.

He gave my daughter back to me a began to untie the string attaching a small golden crown to his waist. "Simon...?" I asked him cautiously, "Simon, what are you thinking of doing? Simon answer me." He stood silent as he turned the crown over in his hands, examining the blood red jewels. "I have to," he said quietly, more to himself, "If I don't then you, and the children will die. I have to..." his voice trailed off as he held the crown out at arms length.

"I have to."

"No!"

My voice rang out in the quiet, as the entire city was engulfed in a flurry of ice and snow.

Simon twitched as the crown met with his pure white hair, his beard and nose growing to full length. He threw off his suit and a deep blue robe manifested with the help of the ice essence hovering around his hands. "Oh yes, my dear," he said, his voice higher and rougher now, "The Ice King has arrived!" Simon...no...the Ice King, shot into the air falling back down to hover only inches off the ground. He turned slowly toward me, "Can you hear them?" he asked, as if in a dazed trance, "Can you hear the whispers of the ice and snow? Can you feel them in your soul?!" He raised his hands, the blue essence on his hands glowing brighter as his sanity dripped away. "No matter...you will hear them soon."

**Simon's Pov **

Darkness...

All around nothing but darkness...

I have to protect them...

I have to...

My mind struggled against the influence of the crown. I could see and hear everything, but was helpless to intervene. He was turning on Fionna! I couldn't let that happen.

I thought of Marceline, gone for a while now. I thought of Betty, my princess, who hated this monster inside me. I thought of all of those people that had suffered at the hands of is warlock. I thought of Fionna. Oh, Fionna. I haven't been the friend you needed me to be in the chaos of the world. I will protect you now. Run. Run to the woods, and to the place where the wreckage and the radiation has created a land out of a fairy tale book. I will protect you now. Don't worry about me. I'll get out eventually. Just...run.

_ Making your way in the world today takes everything you've got..._

_ Taking a break from all your worries..._

_ Sure would..._

_ Help a lot..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Fionna's Pov**

The Ice King raised his hands readying his power. I held my baby closer and ducked to protect my daughter. Just as I closed my eyes, readying myself for the inevitable an explosion went up, only a mile away.

_We're too late._

I grabbed the children and backed away slowly, unsheathing my sword as I went. I had to put my confidence in Simon to focus the Ice King on the monster before us. The real enemy. The Ice King turned and stared at the monster that stood before us. "You!" he shrieked, "Whether this host knew you or not, I remember you from the last time some fool tried to wake me up! You waged war on my precious blizzards!" He turned his power toward the creature and smiled insanely.

"Die Lich."

Out shot two perfect beams of pure ice. The Lich King laughed and caught them in his hand, crushing them to dust. "You think you can beat me with _your_ puny little beams? You may think very highly of yourself, Ice King, but I am the one to be feared." he smirked, his hideous, deformed face wrenching in the effort. With a swipe of his hand the Ice King was thrown backwards, slamming into the debris of a nearby building. "Now," the Lich said, smiling menacingly, "what about you little girl? Will you put up a fight, or take death quietly?" I clenched my jaw and stared into the great black abyss where his eyes would have been. Quietly I handed my baby to my daughter. "Listen to me carefully," I whispered into her ear, "Take your brother and run as far and fast as you can. Get to the woods. Don't stop for anything! Don't look back, don't slow down, don't stop! Stay safe, stay hidden, and be careful. I will get there as soon as I can." I stood and faced the Lich once more, holding the diamond sword tighter in my grasp. I looked behind, looking into her small, sad eyes, brimming with tears but determined.

"I love you."

At once the Lich screamed and lunged at me. "Enough talk!" he screeched, raising his skeletal hand, burning with villainous fire. I didn't think as I reacted instinctively, jumping to the side, I screamed at my daughter, as she stood there frozen in fear.

"Run, Susan, run!"

**Simon's pov**

_I made a promise! I promised I would keep them safe! Get up, you pitiful excuse for a human being! She needs your help, and I will not let her die._  
_Get up!_

The Ice King stirred, coming to consciousness. _Silence, peasant. You shall not tell the Ice King what to do._

_Oh ya?_ I retorted, _You can't exactly get rid of me can you? You need me_.

The Ice King laughed inwardly, _I need your body, not your consciousness, foolish mortal. How you are still fighting, holding onto that last thread of your sanity evades me. But no matter. I too have a fight with the Lich King, so I will help you this once._

He stood and dusted himself off, watching as Fionna struggled to keep the Lich at bay enough to let Susan escape.

_Well? What are you doing_? I screamed, _Don't just stand there, go and help her!_

_All in good time, all in good time._

I sighed, exasperated. How could he do this to Fionna? She can't fight this battle. If it was anyone else she would be fine, but not him. Not knowing who he used to be.

I could do nothing as the possessor of my body stood quietly and watched the chaos unfold.

**Fionna's Pov**

I grasped my sword tighter as I faced the Lich, already exhausted. I was holding back immensely. With the Demon Sword concealed in my backpack I could end this quickly.

But I refused to.

I would not kill him...

I couldn't.

I stared at him, breathing heavily, my muscles screaming in agony at the effort of holding back.

I stared once more into those bottomless, black eyes, once so full of life and adventure. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I know your still there!" I screamed, holding my sword high, "I can feel you. He can't control you! You are more powerful than he can ever dream to be!" I screamed at him as my eyes filled with tears. "I know you can hear me! Why won't you answer?"

As I stood the Lich twisted its diseased head closer to mine.

"You know nothing," he rasped, his voice rough, "You are but a memory of this host. Whatever this body once knew or felt is but a dream now." He laughed coarsely, his magic growing brighter. I only stared at him, my hands shaking uncontrollably as I tried to mask the pain and grief I was forced to endure.

Alone.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to my knees, tears raking at my being, my diamond sword falling to the ground. My heart resumed skipping beats and I felt my chest heave as I struggled to keep breathing.

"I can't do it. I can't fight you!" My fists slammed the ground. "I...I can't...I...I love you!

Billy, come back to me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I am very sorry it took me so long to post this! I have had a terrible case of writer's block and procrastination. I know it's kinda short, but bear with me, it'll be here soon...I hope. :3**

* * *

**Simon's Pov**

I felt myself flinch as the Lich laughed, relishing in Fionna's suffering of her lost love. I couldn't take it anymore. The Ice King only stood there, enjoying the show, as Fionna was tortured.

_Do something! She can't take it, she'll be killed!_

My, my you are an impatient one, the Ice King cooed, chuckling to himself._ Very well, I have nothing better to do.  
_

Quicker than lightning the Ice King lunged toward the Lich just as he raised his skeletal hand to strike Fionna down.

"Unfortunately, my dear old friend, I must intervene," the Ice King said, laughing sharply. In an instant a dome of solid ice surrounded Fionna and himself. He turned toward her, his gaze piercing as he examined her up close. She was lying on the ground clutching her chest, her breaths coming in gasps. "What is wrong? Speak to me child!"

_ It's getting worse,_ I thought sadly staring through the Ice King's eyes down at her.

_ What? What is wrong with her?_ The Ice King demanded.

_ Oh so now you'll listen to me, will you?_ I sighed, _The radiation affected us all differently. Fionna and her children are the last humans now, besides myself. Because of you, nothing drastic happened to me. Her children were born in it later on in the war, so they have a higher tolerance. But Fionna couldn't take it, so gradually her body grew weaker, and weaker. She is dying, and can't do anything about it!_ I growled, frustrated, _She has two children, and she can't do anything to help them. They are gone. Hopefully to the forest by now, but no one can be sure. She has to go and find the, and I'm not sure she's strong enough to walk, let alone fight off the Lich_. I sighed, suddenly exhausted, _Please_, I begged, _just help her._ I felt the Ice King stiffen as he took in my words. He sighed, stepping forward toward Fionna, placing a kind hand on her shoulder as she cried. "Your story has been relayed to me." he said simply, searching for the right words. "I cannot say that I know your pain, or that I understand your feelings, or that I ever will, but I will help you." His voice grew soft as he spoke these words, as if he was reluctant to say them.

Fionna said nothing. The Lich, by now, had settled itself on the ground, waiting patiently for its pray to come out. She shook her head sadly, "If it is gold you want you may have it. I have no use for it anymore, and I will do anything to help my babies." "I do not wish for your gold!" he said sharply, suddenly growing impatient. With a weary sigh he sat down next to her, saying nothing at first. When he finally spoke his voice was softer, "I said I would help, you but there is not much time."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know, it's really short...and late. Please accepts my _deepest _and most _sincere _ apologies *cough cough*. I am going on a short hiatus as I leave for camp for a week, and Ifigured I needed to post something. Please bear with me. FOR I LOVE YOU ALL (except you Kevin...:3)**

* * *

**Ice King's Pov**

_Oh, and there is one more thing._

The voice of my host continued to speak as I thought of what I could do for the young woman.

_Someone who could help immensely was supposed to rendezvous with us by around here, she was off keeping another set of monsters at bay. If you could send out a scout or something to help her get here._

_Whatever you say_, I said indifferently and summoned my penguin Gunter to my ice bubble. I relayed the information and sent him off, willing him to come back as soon as possible. As I stood, I reached down and grasped the girl's hand. "Let's get this show on the road."

**Fionna's Pov**

The Ice King grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. I shook as I tried to stand. "I can only hold him off for a moment, you need to run as fast as you can." I looked at him, bewildered, "I can barely stand! How do you expect me to run?" He smiled mischievously, as he watched the penguin who had just left returning with a small bundle on his back. He was transported through the barrier where he relieved his load.

I stared for a moment, wondering if my eyes deceived me. When I could take it no longer I lunged myself at the battered yellow and white cat standing in front of me.

"Cake!" I sobbed holding her close, "I thought we'd lost you! You took so long to meet us. We were waiting for what seemed like forever, and I can't believe you're actually here and–Cake? Cake what's wrong?" She only looked at me, a sad smile on her face, bittersweet tears glistening in her feline eyes.

"They're gone." she said simply, her voice barely a whisper, "I couldn't save them. My kittens, they're just...gone." I stared at her for a moment, taken aback from the news. "How is that possible? They were staying with Lord Monochromocorn weren't they? How could they be gone?" "Monochromocorn was attacked. He fought valiantly, and tried to protect them with his life, but in the end it wasn't enough. The Lich got into their head, and they couldn't do anything to defend themselves anymore. Monochromocorn was only able to save one, the runt of the litter, but obviously the strongest by far." She held out a small orange and black kitten, it's eyes not even open yet, a small golden horn atop its head. I put out my own hand, placing it gently in my palm. I looked up at her with new determination, "We will protect it with our lives." She smiled at me, "I know baby.

I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for being patient! I have been extremely busy with band camp and regular camp and getting ready for school...*collapses from sleep deprivation* So I apologize for not getting this out sooner. I know it's been a little slow, but bare with me, I'm trying decide where exactly I want this to go. Thank you! And enjoy...**

* * *

**Somewhere in Ooo**

Moseph Mastro Giovanni picked idly at a string of wiring. "I made you to watch over and play with my little boy," he sighed sadly, looking over at a dusty frame of a fragile, kind looking young woman, "Sadly enough, I was not so lucky." He picked up the frame, examining in his hands and dusted it off. He removed the pictured and tucked it safely in his pocket, taking out a small chip out of the frame and carefully inserting it into a small blue robot. The screen glowed a dim blue, virtual eyes blinking sleepily.

"Can we play now?" He asked, stretching its mechanical arms. Moe smiled and picked up the small robot, placing it gently on the floor. "How about a game? You go out and find a little boy to play with. I want you to keep the boy safe and keep him happy. Can you do that for me? I'm counting on you." The little robot saluted, "Yes, sir!" It said, smiling. "Good," the old man said, "Then go out my soldier. I officially dub you, BMO. Go out and find a little boy to love." And with that the newly named BMO scampered off, only stopping to wave goodbye one last time at his creator.

**Cake's POV**

"Okay Cake, Ice King, I think I have a plan," Fionna said simply, kneeling in the grass as she regained her composure, "Ice King you hold him off, Cake and I'll run–" another fit of coughing seized her and I rushed to her side, rubbing her back gently as I nestled my baby in my other hand. After a moment Fionna continued, "Cake and I will run to the edge of the woods. If Susan listened to me, then she'll be waiting for me there." She turned to me, her eyes glistening at the thought of being back with her son and daughter, "She'll be so happy to see you Cake. You know how she loves riding on your back. She–" she broke off again, coughing violently, wheezing as she tried to catch her breath.

"Now, baby, take it easy," I told her softly, pulling a thermos of tea out of my pack. I handed it to Fionna, making her drink. She nodded her thanks and the Ice King took the opportunity to explain the rest of the plan. "She summed it up pretty well," he explained, "but the both of you wont be running. Fionna, you're too weak to even talk right now–now don't protest," he added quickly as Fionna tried to interject, "Anyway, Fionna you'll be riding on Cake's back, when she stretches she can make it there faster. I won't be coming with you, but if you ever need me just speak to this." He pulled out a small crystal ball, no bigger than his thumb, attached to a thin gold chain. He gently handed it to Fionna, and she placed it around her neck. "It acts like a two way mirror. If you speak into that one," he pulled another identical crystal from around his neck and showed it to them, "I can hear you in this one."

He placed the crystal back and clapped his hands together, making both Fionna and I jump at his sudden change in attitude. "Now," he started briskly, "We need to begin immediately. Cake, gather your things and Fionna. I will—" "Now hold on just a minute," I interrupted, bristling, "You just pointed out that she's too weak to even talk, and now you want her to go? Does that really sound like a sane idea to you?"

The Ice King turned toward me, glaring, "In case you have forgotten cat, there is a Lich King sitting outside waiting patiently to destroy us. And in case you conveniently don't remember, when a Lich gets patient, it has a sudden need to play with its food. Unless you wish for a pain worse than death, by all means stay here in my gradually melting bubble of solitude. But if you want to save yourself, your friend, and your friend's kids, I suggest you shut up and listen to me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ice King's Pov**

I know I've said something wrong. Simon won't shut up and I can't think clearly, but his is what I must do to get done what needs to be done. I need to save them. I've seen too many die.

Too many.

Cake just stares at me with contempt, "Why are you even here? Why should we listen to. Anything you say. In case you've forgotten, King of the Ice and Snow, you're the bad guy. Fionna's the hero, and your just standing n her way." She unsheathed her claws, "Explain to me why we should listen to you before I claw you to threads."

"Cake," Fionna rasped, "Please, just stop." She placed a hand on Cake's and the cat retracted her claws. Fionna looked up at me and gently placed her other hand on my cheek, looking deep into my eyes. "May I talk to Simon, sir?"

I stared at the girl for a moment before I lunged at her, hands glowing, grabbing the collar of her shirt. "Am I not good enough for you anymore? Why do you need him? What can he tell you that I cannot?"

She winced, but held my gaze, "Ice King, you are being irrational, and the longer we argue, the longer my children are out there alone, the longer the Lich King grows impatient of waiting. I must speak with Simon."

I sighed, closing my eyes to think whether this would even be possible. _My soul has already attached to the crown_, I thought to myself, _what does she expect me to do, just step down and let him take the lead? _

_Yes_.

I jumped slightly as Simon spoke up. _Oh and you'd like that of course_, I thought bitterly, _you don't want me here anyway._

_If I didn't know what I was getting in to I would yhave never picked the crown up in the first place._

I opened my eyes and stared into Fionna's eyes, as deep and knowing as the sea.

_Fine_.


End file.
